eglantisfandomcom-20200215-history
Schnyauzer
The Schnyauzer is the Spirit of the Blade corrupted by Painting, transformed and mutated by its brewing hatred of existence itself. (In particular Kindred.) It is named now for its relationship with schnauzers.. He is currently in a coma, during which state he can more easily absorb magical energy from outside his prison of Marstrayal at a slow and steady pace. Appearence Schnyauzer appears as a massive chinese- style dragon with brown fur, a wolf head, and eyes with glowing yellow iris. He is often surrounded by a black smoke. Personality the Schnyauzer is Chaotic Evil, but its exact personality is hard to nail due to the fact that it never speaks. Even when it wakes, it does not speak, only creating massive roars. It is known it seeks the destruction of everything, afterwards to create a paradoxical multiverse of unexistence, overwhich it would rule. While it will work with the dark creature when it as to the Schnyauzer is not fond of the Darkness Within. There's tension between them due to the fact that Painting will have the choice between releasing him and the Darkness Within at the Sunset Eclpse, choosing the latter. History The Schnyauzer was imprisoned inside Marstrayal when Kindred cast the spell Banish All Evil. It was imrisoned in Marstrayal, where it put itself into a coma to pull evil energies from outside the multiverse into Marstrayal and absorbing them. It continues this to this day, and even through the entire Sunset Eclipse. Combat/Magic I won't spoil what isn't entirely cannon yet, but Schnyauzer will get out sooner or later... And he will fight... And kick serious *ss. it flies at a slow pace relative to its body size. (Very quickly, but it doesn't look very fast for something that big, like how giants seem to move very slowly but transport very quickly.) While it can strike with its arms and legs, or even bite, it rarely does this. Its immense exposure to evil energies gives it a unique set of magical abilities. It engages against a specific being or group of beings. When it does, they are transported to a alternate dimension of anti-existence: A pure black void. The target(s) will be standing on an infinite amount of solid ground, but everything is pitch black, except for the Schnyauzer, who is clearly visible in all of its horrible glory. The Schnyauzer generally atacks using a series of one syllable"Power Words." It will speak a certain word in a dark voice, and from its mouth will fly a blast of a certain element. All targets will be hit by it and take immense damage, and also be affected by a certain condition. After doing this, it will flicker behind its targets and repeat this process. Virtually all mortals are slain in a single blow. The blasts always hit all other beings in this unexistent dimension. Even armies of trillions of mortals are slain in a single blow usually. The greatest creations of mortals (Such as Deep Thought, Genius, etc...) can usually be utterly destroyed in 2 shots. Most gods and greater Eglantian heroes are slain in 4 or 5 shots... Yeah... Pretty overpowered. All affects other than damage require a saving throw VS magic at -4. All effects such as sleeping, frozen, etc... last only until next attack made upon that creature. If they somehow escape the Unexistent Dimension, they will have that effect still remaining at them for 666 minutes. Destruction of items, dispelling of enchantments, etc... (More magical effects on their items or effects as opposed to themselves) are repaired if Unexistent Dimension is escaped. However, daamge isn't, and escaping it can only be done from the outside. in other words, if no one will help you, you're screwed. 'Schnyauzer's Known Power Words' Are listed below. "Burn." Fire damage. Destroy all nonartifact armor. "Crush." Earth damage. Destroy all nonartifact shields. "Die." Darkness damage. Upon death, the Schnyauzer steals the power of that creature, adding to its own. If this is the blow that kills the creature, the darkness energy will fly out and strike, but od no damage, then pull the creatures into the Schnyauzer's mouth, literally devouring them. "Drown." Water damage. Pass out due to lack of oxygen. "Freeze." Ice damage. Frozen. "Sleep." Light daamge. Asleep. "Tear." Wind damage. Dispel all positive enchantments. "Volt." Lightning damage. Shut down all electronic items.